Changes
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: Seto looses Mokuba to a school shooting. Serenity losses Joey as well. She shows him that he's not the only one who feels the loss. Can they fall in love? Will they ever be able to forget the murders? Rated M for possible situations and language.
1. Stolen

Changes

Chapter One: Stolen

_Okay, so to explain the behind-the-scenes stuff a little: Serenity's a singer and homebound. Joey's still in a public school and Mokuba's around the same age as him. That's the only way this works, so deal with it. But that's all you need to know for this chapter so I don't spoil anything else. So, here's the first chappie! BTW: Serenity calls Joey "Jou" for short. Just thought I'd let you know. :)_

_**Serenity's POV**_

I heard something in the living romm shatter. I ran in there and saw Mom picking up shards of a picture frame. "What happened, Mom?"

"I don't know. I was in the kitchen cleaning and all of a sudden I heard this picture burst." I lifted up the picture and felt something was wrong. It was Jou's. Mom and I both jumped as the phone started to ring. "Answer it dear while I clean this up." My hand shook as I picked up the receiver. Something had happened to Jou, I could feel it.

"Is this Joey Wheeler's mother?"

"No, I'm his sister." I could tell my voice was shaking.

"Can you put your mother on the phone?" I handed the phone to Mom and sat picking up the broken glass. Mom started crying and hung up the phone.

"What happened to Jou, Mom?" She put her arm around me and wiped her eyes, trying to smile but her demeanor didn't fit well with it.

"Let's take a drive, Serenity." We got in the car and I knew she was headed for the school, that was the only place he could be now. "You know who that was, don't you?"

"The principal at Jou's school. Tell me what's wrong." Mom started crying and I'll never forget the words she said to me at that moment.

"Your brother's dead. It was a school shooting." I didn't say another word until we got to the school. What was there to say? How could I say it even if there was? I jumped out of the car as soon as we hit the school parking lot. I ran and ran until I got to the principal's office.

"Where's my brother?!" He took off his glasses and led me to a class where the police were carrying out body bags.

"Your brother was shot by one of our students." Yugi was sitting at the window, fists pressed against the glass. I walked over to him and must have been crying because he pulled me against him in a tight hug.

"Why, Serenity?"

"I'd like to know."

_**End Serenity's POV**_

_**Seto's POV**_

"Mr. Kaiba, there's someone on the phone for you." Kagira stepped further out the door but my voice commanded her to stay.

"Who is it and what do they want?"

"I think it's the principal at Mokuba-san's school."

"Go back and ask what they want." Kagira closed the door and I went back to typing. The next thing I knew, Mokuba's picture in my locket broke in half and the glass shattered. "Damn it!" I pulled the remainin part of the locket off my neck and looked at it. _'What_ _was that about?'_ Kagira opened the door again and held the phone toward me.

"They said it was urgent." She walked out of my office and I felt something was wrong with Mokuba. What else could explain his picture being split by thin air?

"Hello?" The principal took a deep breath and I could tell he was holding something back.

"This is Seto Kaiba, isn't it?"

"Yes, what's going on?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your brother was killed at school just a few minutes ago." My mind went blank and I just about dropped the phone. Mokuba...dead...my brain didn't want to register this. "Mr. Kaiba, we need you to stop by the school. We need to talk."

"Your damn right we need to talk! What kind of school are you running?! I'll have the school board take you out of your position!" I slammed the phone down and fell to the floor. I don't know how long I stayed in that position, but I know I cried, and cried, and cried. My brother...why? I got up and walked out of my office. Hell yeah, I was going to make a trip to the school get that incompitant bastard out of that school, even if it involved killing him. I walked out of my office and down to the parking lot. "Time to beat some ass!" I got into my car and hauled ass to that damn school. 'It's going down!' A bunch of people were standing at the front door but they all stepped aside when they saw I wanted through. "Someone show me to the principal's office." Some girl led me there, but the old man wasn't in there. "Where the hell is the principal?!" The police came from a door down the hall and I headed that way. I saw Wheeler's sister and Yugi by the window and knew who they were crying for. The mutt had been killed too.

_Well, how was the first chappie? Hope you all liked it. Just remember to press that button labeled "review" and I'll post the next chapter. Two reviews is all I'll need for now. ;)_


	2. Save Him From Himself

Changes

Chapter Two: Save Him From Himself

_Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate them so much, I got more than I asked for. So I tried to update quicker. Just for you guys. So, here's chapter two. BTW: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Sorry guys._

"Every step I take, every move I make. Every single day, every time I pray, I'll be missing you. Thinking of the day when you went away, what a life to take. What a bond to break, I'll be missing you." Serenity loved that song now, it was all she had besides a few old pictures of Jou. It was so hard to face the reality that her dearest brother was gone now, buried in the cold ground where time would soon take his flesh away and leave only dull white bones to be the body of Joey Wheeler. What a reality to live by now. How could she get by now? Everyone was always asking her about the whole ordeal and she'd have to be reminded. And for all the stress, her career was suffering. What would happen if she lost her job? She would never get by in the real world. Serenity sighed. Life just wasn't going to be good for a long time.

"No, I don't want you coming into my office again until I say so!" This was the millionth time today that he had screamed at his workers for simply asking if something needed to be done. He slammed the door and leaned against it. This had to stop. He couldn't be this way forever. He looked at the sofa in his office and sighed hard. That was where Mokuba slept when he had to work late. He never would leave until Seto did. The CEO sat down in his computer chair and pressed his palms against his cheeks. They were beginning to get wet. He knew what he was doing but didn't have the power to stop it. He kind of didn't want it to. This was his release, maybe he would calm down by the time his crying spell was over with. Seto slowly fell asleep and found himself dreaming something strange.

He woke up on the side of the road and saw that nothing looked real. The trees were blue, the sky was black and the grass was red. He scratched his head and saw someone laying in the middle of the road. Whoever it was looked young. He walked over to them and saw that they were young. He turned them on their back and saw the empty eyes of Mokuba staring at him through death. Mokuba got up and pointed at him. "Seto, why aren't you with her?" Seto's eyes narrowed before he realized it.

"What are you talking about?"

"HER brother! Where is she? She can save you. I can't be with you anymore, but she can. She's the one who will save you from yourself." Seto laughed maniacally.

"You are an idiot. I don't need some girl preaching to me that I need to be saved."

"She doesn't preach, and you love her. Don't you remember anything?" By now Seto was feeling sick. His dead brother was talking to him about something he didn't even know anything about.

"Mokuba, who are you talking about?" His little brother turned around and smiled.

"She's here." Seto looked over Mokuba's shoulder and saw a bright ray of light.

"Seto, I've missed you so. Where have you been?" He'd seen her before. The silvery-blue hair, the sky blue eyes. The pale skin that had been put through so much abuse. This was Kisara, but was she here to save him? She ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as she possibly could. "Oh Seto, I only wish I could save you...but she has to."

"WHO DAMNIT?!" Kisara leaned away slightly.

"My reincarnation." Kisara leaned against Seto and kissed him lightly. "Even though she's the one who must save you, I still love you. Keep that always as a token of my love." She backed up and spread her arms. Light shot from her hands and feet and she changed into her reincarnation. Seto watched and gasped when he saw his savior. He jumped awake and rushed downstairs.

"Mr. Kaiba, where are you going?"

"To find her! She's supposed to help me." Seto unlocked the door to his car as fast as he could and sped down the road. He didn't know where he was going, but Kisara was leading him. 'Please don't let this be a joke.'

'It's not,' Kisara read his mind. He pulled into the parking lot of the beach and saw at least a dozen camera crews helping a girl out of her van. This was here, and he was going to have to wait until they were gone to speak to her. Her long red hair flowed behind her just as Kisara's did when she ran across the beach, she was beautiful. 'I'll tell you when the right time is. After all, I think I'd know Serenity by now. She is ME in your time.'

_I'm sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. I tried mah best. But next chappie will be much better, and I'll go ahead and start on it.  Three reviews guys._


	3. Serenity's Video & Seto's Talk

Changes

Chapter Three: Serenity's Video and Seto's Talk

_Wowzie, I'm posting more than one chappie tonight. But I'm doing that so I can keep up. I still have a lot to do this summer before we go back to school, so be glad I'm doing this. :P Anyways, enjoy your extra chappie!_

Seto stepped beside one of the camera men and tapped his shoulder. "I'll give you fifty dollars to let me stay here and watch this."

"Sure man!" He took the money and turned the camera on. Seto made himself comfortable in one of the extra director's chairs and watched Serenity walk across the beach. She looked wonderful in her black two-piece. It made her look just right. God, Wheeler would flip out if he saw Seto anywhere near his baby sister. But he was supposed to be here, so it didn't matter what Wheeler thought. Some guy came out of another van and shook hands with Serenity. Seto felt a hatred toward this new fellow. But why, he shouldn't feel that way. Oh well, he just wanted to here her sing. They got all the equipment set up and Serenity was followed by the camera as she belted out her new song.

_There will be no ordinary days for you  
If there is someone who cares like I do  
You have no reason to be sad anymore  
Im always ready with a smile  
With just one glimpse of you  
You dont have to search no more  
Cause I am someone who will love you for sure so.._

_(CHORUS)  
If we fall in love  
Maybe well sing this song as one  
If we fall in love  
We can write a better song than this  
If we fall in love  
We will have this melody in our heads  
If we fall in love  
Anywhere with you would be a better place.._

_You can watch sad movies in a diffirent light  
So I'll be there beside you  
Hugging you oh so tight  
(oh so tight)  
Your hands will never feel so cold and empty again  
Cause I will keep on holding on and won't let go  
(never let you go)  
You don't have to search no more  
Cause I am someone who will love you for sure so.._

_(CHORUS)  
If we fall in love  
Maybe well sing this song as one  
If we fall in love  
We can write better a song than this  
If we fall in love  
We will have this melody in our heads  
If we fall in love  
Anywhere with you would be a better place.._

_Feel so good when you're around  
One smile from you  
(one smile from you)  
Be mine, this feel so right..so.._

_(CHORUS)  
If we fall in love  
Maybe well sing this song as one  
If we fall in love  
We can write better a song than this  
If we fall in love  
We will have this melody in our heads  
If we fall in love  
Anywhere with you would be a better place..  
yeah aaaaaa_

Everyone clapped and Seto was stunned. He heard she could sing, but not THAT good! He sat there thinking of her mystifying voice and almost fell backward into the white sand. Serenity walked over and lost that beautiful smile on here face. "No one except staff is supposed to be on set. What are you doing here?"

"This is going to sound funny, but someone told me I needed to talk to you about something." She crossed her arms and looked suspiciously at Seto.

"Look, I really don't need your bullshit. I have a lot to do, so why don't you go run your company?" Serenity turned around but Seto grabbed her upper arm.

"I left work to see you. I'm serious, someone told me I needed to talk to you and I'm bound determined to find out why. So can I come to your house or something, or better I'll pick you up and you can come to my house. I just want to talk to you." _(Yes, I know, Seto Kaiba would never say such. But it has to be this way for the story to work out. So get over it and keep reading.)_ Serenity sighed and looked at the CEO hard.

"Are you for real? Because if you're not, I don't want anything to do with you right now."

"As real as you are a singer." He smiled and Serenity lowered her head.

"I'll come to your house, send your driver over. And no tricks, plots, or anything else that pertains to something that would annoy me. Clear?"

"Sure." Seto walked away and thought about the evening he was to spend with Serenity. Kisara was still with him in spirit and she talked him through the night before it started.

"So, what's the plan again?" Seto concentrated as he recited what Kisara had just told him.

"Take her to my house, make dinner, talk to her about the school shooting...wait a minute. Why would I do that? I don't want to bring that up! Do you know how painful that is for me to talk about?!"

"But that's something you'll both be able to talk about. Trust me on this. Now I can't stay here much longer. You're on your own from here on out. So don't screw this up, and I love you no matter what." Kisara softly kissed his cheek and he felt cold air, then she was gone.

"Okay, gotta do this. She may know something that I don't about the school shooting after what Kisara said." Seto got changed and put on his most lax outfit, a pair of tight leather jeans and a blue button up. "I'm ready for tonight, finally!" A car pulled up outside and Seto sat down on the couch and awaited the end of the night.

_Well, how was it? Stupid, sad, what? Give me reviews and I'll give you the next chapter. Until then, Ciao!_


End file.
